Ghosts of those yet to come
by Hannev
Summary: Neville , in his 7th year at Hogwarts has had enough of D.A. and the pain it is causing , but has some unusual visitors to convince him otherwise .


This my first attempt at writing , so please please review and let me know what I'm doing wrong , or if anything , right . I know I have the ideas , now lets see if I have the talent.

Disclaimer ; The Wonderful JK Rowling owns the world and characters of Harry Potter , I've just borrowed them .

Neville , in his 7th year at Hogwarts has had enough of D.A. and the pain it is causing , but has some unusual visitors to convince him otherwise .

**Ghosts of those yet to come.**

3.30 am , and Neville tossed and turned in bed , unaware if he was awake or dreaming , but of one thing he was sure , he was finished , no more could he lead the DA .

Neville had made the decision earlier that night when he had gone to bed in his dorm at Hogwarts and realised he was the only occupant. Harry and Ron where off god knows where on their quest. Dean had likewise vanished, on the run because of his parents, and Seamus was in the hospital wing, suffering from the latest tortures of the Carrows, torture that was Neville's fault. Seamus had come to the aid of some first and second years who were trying to show they were brave like Neville, and were shown just what that means by the evil brother and sister.

Too many people, no "kids", were getting hurt in his name, and he would take it no more. So in the morning, he was going to call the others together and tell them he was through.

He slowly felt he was not alone, and thought he could hear voices as he lay there struggling. He awoke and opened his eyes and was shocked that his bed was surrounded by what looked like fellow sixth or seventh years, only they were none that he recognised; only surely those red headed ones had to be Weasleys? There were six of them in all, no eight, there were two blonde children standing further away, two who looked troublingly familiar.

"W what ? w w who ? "Stammered Neville totally lost in what was going on, confused.

"You can't quit, you've got to go on, the D.A's too important ", that was from one of the girls with the hair so red, she so looked like a Weasley.

" Q quit ? How did you know I was going to quit? W who are you guys? "Neville got out.

"We are the future ", this came from the tall dark headed lad, who looked the oldest of the lot, and the most haunted looking.

"I I I don't understand the future? what do you mean the f future ?" , although he had addressed the man in front of him , Neville's eyes passed over them all shaken by how he felt he knew these people , though never met them before . His eyes resting at last at the two blonde kids, obviously brother and sister standing clutching each other. They reminded him so much of somebody, Hannah maybe? As they stared wide-eyed back at him, seemingly so shy.

"We are not yet born, and never.. ", here the red headed girl was interrupted by the intense looking man, a slight mischievousness creeping into his eyes "actually Rose, I have been born I think you'll find "

Rose? Shot the lad such a look that would curdle milk, a look Neville had seen before, the one Hermione had often given Ron. " As I was saying , before being so rudely interrupted" definitely like Hermione , "we are the echoes of those who should be , but will never be if you decide to quit the D.A. "

"How can that make any difference? I'm doing nothing but harm, too many are getting hurt who shouldn't "

"True "replied Rose, surprising Neville with her agreeing with him "But it's a necessary. Look you know at some point the war will come here, and there will be so much more pain and worse, so much.. "Here Rose began to break down, and Neville heart pulled at him, as he moved to comfort her. Holding her against him felt some how familiar and yet not, like some sort of Déjà Vu.

The other man continued, "They must be ready Neville, you must make them ready, you must or the toll will be much more than it should be. "

As Neville looked at him , his mind still not grasping what was going on , one of the others , A lad with hair the colour of Harry's , spoke with passion " yeah Uncle Neville ,with out you , we will never be born and that sucks "

Neville's head spun round to face him 'Uncle '? The lad had called him 'Uncle'...

All this was so confusing, but what they were telling him was slowly sinking in to his brain. Was what they saying really true? Was what he was doing necessary? Would it will save pain, suffering and even deaths? Did this mean he had no right to give up, that it would be some sort crime, a guilt that would taunt him forever?

As Neville's brain processed all this information , it working at speed he was un accustomed to , the room started filling up with more and more people , some he recognised , some he didn't but all of them showing concern mixed with , was that pride on their faces ? He came to a decision, he would do it, he had to do, for himself, for them and most of all for these calling themselves the future.

Loudly he spoke out, with a new found determination "I'll do it, I'll carry on "

Relief seemed to flood out of him, and fill the room. Then just like that the room was again empty, except for the brother and sister who were so familiar, and for some reason he knew he loved. They came running over to the bed where he lay, and both kissed him on the cheek, the simple action bringing tears of joy to Neville's face. As the pair started to vanish, the girl spoke, barely above a whisper," we love you and tell mommy we love her too.. "And they were gone.

Neville slept soundly, knowing he would do what he had to do, what he always did in the end, the right thing.


End file.
